tony_hawk_sagafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Steve Caballero
Steve Caballero (nacido el 8 de noviembre de 1964, San José, California) es un skater profesional y un músico estadounidense. Caballero es conocido por los trucos difíciles y las variaciones de aire que inventó para el patinaje vertical y para establecer el récord de larga duración para el aire más alto alcanzado en un halfpipe. En 1999, Thrasher Magazine nombró a Caballero el "Patinador del Siglo" Carrera Caballero nació con escoliosis, una condición que causa una curvatura de la columna vertebral, aunque ha declarado que la condición "realmente no me ha afectado demasiado." Caballero comenzó a patinar en 1976 a la edad de 12 años y comenzó su carrera a los 14 años. Su primer patrocinador fue Campbell Skate Park. En 1979, Caballero entró en un concurso nacional de skate en Escondido. Después de terminar quinto lugar, fue abordado por Stacy Peralta que le ofreció el patrocinio con Powell Peralta. Él hizo pro en 1980 durante la serie de la taza del oro en el Oasis Skatepark, California meridional. En este momento, Caballero había inventado el 'Caballerial' (también conocido como 'Cab'), un truco de skateboard también conocido como la antena fakie 360. Caballero también se le atribuye la invención del tablero frontal. En 1987, Caballero ganó los títulos de la calle y del vert en los campeonatos del mundo en Munster, Alemania. El mismo año, estableció el récord mundial de aire más alto conseguido en una media pipa, que era de 11 pies. El récord de Caballero fue batido por Danny Way en 1997. En 1999, Caballero estableció otro récord para la diapositiva más larga de la tabla en una barandilla de 44 pasos. Caballero es un miembro de la Bones Brigade, y ha aparecido en muchos de sus videos, incluyendo The Search For Animal Chin. Sus actuales patrocinadores incluyen Powell Peralta, Bones Bearings, Independent Truck Company, Bones Wheels, Vans Skate Shoes, auriculares Skull Candy, Ohana Boardshop y Protec Helmets. Sus antiguos patrocinadores incluyeron Tracker Trucks, Standard Trucks y Red Dragon Apparel. Durante la primera mitad de la década de 1980, Caballero era posiblemente el mejor patinador profesional y aparece en la portada de la revista Thrasher varias veces. También se presenta como un personaje en cinco de los juegos de Tony Hawk, desde Tony Hawk Pro Skater 2 a Tony Hawk's Underground, Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5, y como un patinador descargable en Tony Hawk's Pro Skater HD. Caballero aparece en el documental de 2003 de Stacy Peralta, Bones Brigade: An Autobiography, que narra las historias de vida de miembros del equipo de skate de la Brigada Bones como Tony Hawk, Rodney Mullen, Mike McGill, Lance Mountain y Tommy Guerrero. Otros projectos Ha sido miembro de varias bandas punk incluyendo The Faction, Odd Man Out, Shovelhead y Soda, y lanzó un CD de recopilación de las varias bandas en las que ha aparecido, titulado Bandology, a través de Sessions Records. La canción de la facción "Skate And Destroy" aparece en la banda sonora de Powell Peralta esponymous Bones Brigade Video Show. También desempeñó un papel como Juan en la película de acción de 1984 Jimmy McNichol Escape from El Diablo, junto con su compañero de skate Mike McGill. Caballero también pinta, recoge juguetes y cómics, monta motocross, y es un entusiasta de la barra caliente. Vida personal Caballero es de ascendencia japonesa y mexicana. Tomó el apellido de su madre. Caballero se divorció de su primera esposa Susan, con quien tuvo una hija, Kayla Leslie. Se casó con su segunda esposa, Rachael, el 15 de julio de 2006 y juntos tienen un hijo, Caleb Bela, y su hija, Clover Lavie. Caballero se crió católico y también ha estudiado el budismo zen y el pentecostalismo. Concursos * 2nd in 1979 Winchester Open, San Jose. * 1st in 1980 Gold Cup Contest at Upland Skatepark: Pool * 3rd in 1980 Gold Cup Series Overall Results: Pools and Bowls * 1st in 1980 Lakewood Half Pipe Contest: Vert * 2nd in 1981 Skate City, Whittier Contest: Pool * 1st in 1981 The Ranch Spring Nationals Contest, Doubles (with Eric Grisham): Pool * 1st in 1981 Kona/Variflex Summer Nationals Contest: Vert * 2nd in 1981 Pro Contest at Del Mar: Pool * 2nd in 1981 Lakewood Contest: Pool * 1st in 1982 Pamona World Challenge Pro Contest at San Francisco * 1st in 1982 Summit V Open Ramp Contest at Nor-Cal: Highest Air and Consecutive Airs * 2nd in 1982 Summit V Open Ramp Contest at Nor-Cal: Add-On Competition * 4th in 1982 Pipeline Christmas Classic Contest at Upland Skatepark: Pool * 1st in 1983 Great Desert Ramp Battle Contest: Vert * 2nd in 1983 Spring Nationals Contest at Del Mar: Pool * 3rd in 1983 San Francisco Street Style Contest: Street * 1st in 1983 Joe's Ramp Jam: Vert * 1st in 1983 Summer World Series at Upland Skatepark: Pool * 1st in 1983 Kona/Variflex Summer Nationals Contest: Vert * 2nd in 1983 Summer World Series at Del Mar: Pool * 1st in 1983 Summer World Series at Del Mar, Doubles (with Lance Mountain): Pool * 2nd in 1983 Turkey Shoot Contest at Upland Skatepark: Pool * 3rd in 1983 Shut Up and Skate Contest at the Clown Ramp in Dallas, Texas: Vert * 2nd in 1984 Sundek Pro Skateboard Challenge at Kona Skatepark, Florida: Vert * 1st in 1984 NSA Summer Olympic Series at Golden Gate Park, San Francisco: Street * 1st in 1984 NSA Summer Series at Upland Skatepark: Pool * 1st in 1984 NSA Summer Series at Upland, Doubles (with Lance Mountain): Pool * 1st in 1984 Eagle Rock Ramp Contest at Los Angeles: Vert * 1st in 1984 Embarcadero Street Style Contest at San Diego: Street * 1st in 1984 Capitola Classic Street Style Contest: Street * 3rd in 1984 Huntington Beach World Open Pro Contest: Street * 3rd in 1985 Sacramento Street Style Contest: Street * 3rd in 1985 NSA/Variflex Rage at Badlands Contest at Upland Skatepark: Pool * 3rd in 1985 NSA Rap Up at the Skate Ranch at Del Mar: Pool * 4th in 1985 Capitola Classic Street Style Contest: Street * 3rd in 1986 NSA Contest at Del Mar: Pool * 1st in 1986 Sacramento Street Style Contest: Street * 1st in 1986 Go Skate Sacramento Pro Contest: Vert * 4th in 1986 East Coast Assault Contest at Virginia Beach, Mount Trashmore: Vert * 1st in 1986 Oceanside Street Attack Contest: Street * 1st in 1986 NSA Expo 86 (Vancouver, BC): Pool * 3rd in 1986 NSA Expo 86 (Vancouver, BC): Vert * 2nd in 1986 NSA Chicago Blowout Contest: Vert * 3rd in 1986 NSA Bare Cover Pro/Am Contest in Tempe, AZ: Vert * 2nd in 1986 NSA Pro Finals at Anaheim Convention Center: Vert * 4th in 1987 NSA VP Fair Pro Championship Contest at St. Louis Contest: Vert * 2nd in 1987 Thrasher Savannah Slamma I Contest: Street * 1st in 1987 Titus World Cup Contest at Muenster, Germany: Vert * 1st in 1987 Titus World Cup Contest at Muenster, Germany: Street * 1st in 1987 Raging Waters' Boomer Ramp Contest in San Jose, CA: Highest Air * 1st in 1988 Thrasher Savannah Slamma II Contest: Street * 1st in 1988 Raging Waters' Boomer Ramp Contest in San Jose, CA: Longest Rail Slide * 2nd in 1988 Raging Waters' Boomer Ramp Contest in San Jose, CA: Lip Trick Contest * 3rd in 1988 Airwalk Skate Fest Contest at Toronto, Canada: Vert * 1st in 1988 Tracker Bluegrass Aggression Session at Freedom Hall, Louisville: Street * 1st in 1988 Titus World Cup Contest at Muenster, Germany: Street * 2nd in 1988 Titus World Cup Contest at Muenster, Germany: Vert * 3rd in 1988 Capitol Burnout at the Sacramento Raceway: Mini Ramp * 3rd in 1988 Torquay Ramp Riot II at Torquay, Australia: Vert * 6th in 1988 NSA Pro Street Style Contest at Pride Pavilion, Phoenix St.: Street * 1st in 1989 NSA Pacific Mini Ramp Challenge at Honolulu, Hawai: Mini Ramp * 5th in 1989 NSA Chicago Shootout Pro Street Style Contest: Street * 9th in 1989 NSA Vans Jam Contest: Vert * 7th in 1989 NSA Pro Finals at St. Pete, Florida: Street * 4th in 1989 NSA Pro Finals at St. Pete, Florida: Vert * 5th in 1990 NSA Street Style Shootout Contest at Honolulu, Hawai: Street * 5th in 1990 NSA Backyard Series at Visalla, California: Vert * 3rd in 1990 NSA Pro Mini Ramp Contest at San Jose: Mini Ramp * 1st in 1991 NSA North of the Border Contest at Santa Ana: Vert * 6th in 1991 NSA Pow Wow Street Style Contest at Powell Peralta's Skatezone: Street * 2nd in 1991 NSA Capitol Burnout Contest at Sacramento, California: Vert * 6th in 1991 Titus World Cup Contest at Muenster, Germany: Street * 3rd in 1991 Titus World Cup Contest at Muenster, Germany: Vert * 1st in 1991 Holy Masters Skate Contest at Le Grand Bornand, France: Highest Air * 2nd in 1991 Holy Masters Skate Contest at Le Grand Bornand, France: Vert * 4th in 1991 Holy Masters Skate Contest at Le Grand Bornand, France: Street * 3rd in 1991 NSA Mini Ramp Contest at San Jose: Vert * 3rd in 1992 NSA Pow Wow Street Style Contest at Powell Peralta's Skatezone: Street * 9th in 1992 PSL Transitions Pro Street Contest at Los Angeles: Street * 2nd in 1992 PSL Pro Contest at San Jose Skatepark: Street * 9th in 1993 NSA Pro Finals Fat City Jam Daily Grind at Sacramento, California: Vert * 5th in 1994 Pro Street Style Contest at Vancouver, BC: Street * 6th in 1995 X Games at Newport, Rhode Island: Street * 9th in 1999 X Games at Pier 30 & 32, San Francisco, California: Street Categoría:Personajes